El Baile de Navidad
by RosieLovsie
Summary: ¿Qué pasó luego del Baile de Navidad? ¿Cómo logré superar todas las peleas tontas y los malentendidos? Dejen que yo, Hermione Granger, les cuente cómo Ron arruinó mi noche y nuestra amistad. One-Shot.


Hola, gentecilla ! No tengo idea de porqué, pero les traigo otro One-Shot esta semana. ¿Curioso, huh?  
>Bueno, dejé los trabajos cortos a un lado y me concentré en algo más extenso, tal vez no tan largo como 'La Carta', pero algo es algo.<br>Les dejo esta historia sobre las horas siguientes al Baile de Navidad, los pensamientos de Hermione y todo lo que ocurrió esa noche.  
>Todos los personajes y lugares reconocibles pertenecen a la maravillosa <strong>J.K. Rowling<strong>. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi 'mente demente'

* * *

><p><span>El Baile de Navidad<span>

-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?- me preguntó Ginny, encontrándome en las escaleras del cuarto de chicas, mientras ambas subíamos.

-No te preocupes, Ginny- le respondí como pude, ya que no podía articular sonido alguno –Sólo ha sido una mala noche-

Me miró, aprensiva, y se marchó hacia el cuarto de las chicas de tercer año.

Luego de unos minutos, llegué al cuarto de las chicas de cuarto curso. Me costó bastante: por culpa de los tacones altos, los cuales me dolían, tropezaba cada dos por tres. Y la larga túnica de gala azul no ayudaba mucho. Los cabellos enmarañados me tapaban los ojos, y las lágrimas no colaboraban con mi visión.

Traté de calmar mi respiración y, sin hacer ruido, llegué hasta la chimenea de la habitación circular, dejando mis zapatos junto al fuego ardiente. No quería despertar a las demás. Parvati ya estaba acostada, luego de que Harry se alejara de ella en el baile, y Lavender no se veía muy feliz. Tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, el cual intentó cesar cuando entré. Su túnica violeta estaba rasgada por los pisotones y observaba con tristeza sus zapatos, con los cuales no tuvo la oportunidad de bailar.

-¿Una mala noche?- me preguntó, entristecida, al ver que mis condiciones no eran mejores que las de ella.

-Sí, una mala noche-

La peor de las noches.

-¿Y tú?- pregunté, ya que no era normal verla así de desarreglada -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Seamus es un idiota- respondió, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas – Me ha ignorado toda la noche y no quiso bailar conmigo. Estuvo mirando a Susan Bones, mientras yo, como una tonta, le ofrecía ponche, lo abrazaba y me reía de sus chistes malos. Discutimos en el medio del baile. ¿No nos oíste?- Negué con la cabeza. Lavender tomó uno de sus zapatos lilas con odio y lo aventó contra la pared. Acto seguido, rompió en llanto.

Me senté a su lado, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y acariciando su esponjoso cabello. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca estuve en esta situación. No creo que algún día tenga que consolar a Ron o a Harry. Y Lavender no es muy amistosa conmigo.

Poco a poco, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer. Para calmar su rencor, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la almohada, logrando que muchas de sus uñas cuidadosamente pintadas se quebraran, aunque no pareció importarle.

-¿Y tú?- me preguntó, con la cara aún roja –Fuiste la pareja de Viktor Krum. ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?-

-Pues que fui la pareja de Viktor Krum- comenté, analizando lo sucedido –Eso salió mal-

Nos quedamos en silencio, recordando los desastrosos recuerdos de la noche vivida. Cuando retomamos la conversación, Parvati nos calló desde las cortinas de su cama. Tenía la voz dañada y quebradiza: tampoco fue la mejor noche de su vida. Acordamos irnos a dormir, así que nos despedimos hasta la mañana siguiente.

No creo que Lavender vuelva a hablar conmigo mañana, pero realmente no me importa. Me dirigí a mi cama, echándole un último vistazo a Lavender, quién, a regañadientes, se acostaba en su cama, sin siquiera mudarse de túnica. Dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas y quejidos más, hasta que se tumbó en su lecho.

Por mi parte, me envolví entre las mantas rojas de mi cama y, poco a poco, desarmaba lo que quedaba de mi peinado. Sellé las cortinas rojas que caen de los postes de mi cama, mediante magia, para que Parvati y Lavender no me oyeran. Y, sin más, rompí en llanto.

Lloré todo lo que no lloré enfrente de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny o de Lavender. Y era mucho.

Lloré por el estúpido Baile. Lloré por la pelea de Ron. Lloré porque Ron no me invitó. Lloré porque ésta era una de las peores noches de mi vida. Lloré por Ginny, a quien Harry no invitó. Y lloré por Harry, quien no pudo invitar a Cho. Lloré por Parvati, porque, aunque no sé que le pasó, no pudo ser algo bueno. Lloré por Padma, porque no se la veía muy feliz. Y lloré por Lavender, porque Seamus arruinó su noche.

Sí, todo por culpa del Baile de Navidad, esa celebración que prometía ser encantadora y maravillosamente inolvidable. Sí, fue inolvidable, no puedo discutirlo. Pero no lo fue de la maravillosa manera que garantizaba.

Pensar que había comprado esta túnica azul con tanto anhelo, tanta felicidad, pensando en el Baile. La estuve ocultando de Ron y Harry todo el año, para que fuera una sorpresa. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. No me veían diferente. Bueno, Harry sí. Fue el primero en notarlo. Antes que Viktor, incluso. Pero Ron no.

Y estuve horas preparándome para el Baile, alisando mi cabello, peinándolo y buscando el maquillaje correcto. Pasé toda la tarde frente al espejo, maquillándome, lavando mi rostro y comenzando de nuevo, hasta quedar satisfecha. También, la poción alisadora no surtía efecto. Era muy débil. Tuve que preparar una nueva, y tirar toda la otra a la basura. A causa del vapor del caldero, mi cabello se esponjó más de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve mucho tiempo aplicándola, ya que mis rizos son muy rebeldes, y no querían irse. Luego, comencé la búsqueda del peinado ideal. Después de miles de revoltosas y exageradas creaciones, opté por un simple rodete.

Los tacones me incomodaban, porque eran demasiado altos, y no podía evitar pisar el vestido de vez en cuando, rasgando la parte interior del mismo. Hacía mucho frío y no tenía ningún abrigo con el que quedara bien. Tiritaba mientras buscaba mis pendientes por todas partes. Por último, me eché un poco de perfume y pinté mis uñas. Las de la mano derecha quedaron un poco desprolijas, ya que no me manejo bien con la mano izquierda y no tenía a nadie quien me ayude. No me atrevía a salir del baño de chicas, porque seguro Parvati y Lavender se burlarían de mí.

Una vez lista, me empeñé en mirarlas a través de la cerradura. Parvati tenía una alegre túnica de un rosa impactante, el cual le sentaba perfecto. Parecía una de esas brujas que aparecen en las revistas de moda y escándalos. En cuanto a Lavender, se veía fascinante en ese largo vestido color violeta claro, resaltando su voluptuoso cabello rubio.

Se veían hermosas, lo cual me impedía salir. ¿Qué era mí vestido color añil ante sus elaborados vestidos de fiesta, bordados con piedras preciosas? ¿Qué era mi sencillo rodete al lado de sus rebeldes pero bellos cabellos? ¿Qué era mi figura comparada con sus cuerpos perfectos, luciendo esas túnicas soñadas?

Me encerré en el pequeño baño hasta que bajaron para ser recibidas por sus parejas. Dejé pasar un poco de tiempo, para asegurarme de que no volverían. Al estar completamente convencida de que era la única en el baño, salí del mismo, adentrándome en los misteriosos pasillos del segundo piso.

A pesar de estar lejos del Gran Salón, podía oír la música y los gritos de los estudiantes perfectamente. Todo Hogwarts estaba ahí. Todo Hogwarts iba a verme así vestida; una burla comparada con las demás Gryffindors y las chicas de Beauxbatons, sobre todo Fleur Delacour.

Y, al recordarla, me di cuenta de algo.

Fleur Delacour.

Me separé de la almohada de plumas, la cual estaba apañando mis llantos. Aparté las lágrimas que me corrían por las mejillas con una mano, y no pude evitar llenarme de rabia al oír su voz en mi cabeza, acusándome.

´Tú, tú estás… ¡Confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!' decía la voz de Ron en mi cabeza, con el mismo tono hiriente y frío que usó hace un rato.

¿Y qué hay de él? ¡Él quería 'Confraternizar con el enemigo' también!

Él quiso invitar a Fleur Delacour, estudiante de Beauxbatons y contrincante de Harry, 'la enemiga'. ¿Y si Fleur hubiera aceptado? Es prácticamente imposible, pero es una situación hipotética. ¿Yo estaría 'armando alianzas con el enemigo'? Seguro no me habría acusado de nada.

No, claro que no. Porque él tenía celos. Tenía celos de mí, porque fui con Viktor Krum, su estrella de Quidditch favorita. A pesar de que no sabía quién era hasta hace unos meses, aunque no conocía ninguno de los detalles inservibles que él conoce, a pesar de mi ignorancia hacia su persona, Viktor me eligió a mí, entre todas las carismáticas chicas de Hogwarts y las hermosas alumnas de Beauxbatons. Y si él pudiera elegir con quién ir al Baile, no elegiría a Fleur, o a Parvati, ni a Lavender, ni a nadie: me elegiría a mí, con tal de no eclipsar a su héroe.

Y, si él fuera una chica, seguro elegiría a Viktor.

A pesar de que no fue con Fleur, es completamente injusto, ya que fue con Padma. Padma es una Ravenclaw. ¿Y si Padma, utilizando a Ron, crea una conspiración hacia los Gryffindors, haciéndonos perder la Copa de las Casas y los partidos de Quidditch? Es completamente ridículo, como su idea de que Harry perderá el Torneo sólo porque fui con Viktor.

Además, a Harry no pareció molestarle. Sólo a Ron.

¡Qué infantil!

Si no quería que fuera con Viktor, podría haberlo evitado. Podría haberme invitado primero. O, al menos, insinuarle a alguien más que lo hiciera.

Yo estaba disponible cuando buscaba desesperadamente una pareja, cuando se quejaba junto a Harry de que no tenía acompañante. Estaba sola cuando le preguntó a las primeras cien chicas.

Pero no, él pensaba que me divertiría yendo sola al Baile, viendo cómo todos disfrutaban junto a alguien, charlando y bailando sin parar.

Y, cuando cada chica del colegio estaba suspirando por su pareja, decidió preguntarme. Se acordó de mi existencia cuando no tenía otra opción, otra alternativa. Seguro le preguntó a Myrthle la Llorona antes que a mí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y, pobre Padma, aceptó ir con mi solitario amigo. Originalmente, Padma ya tenía pareja: Parvati se lo contaba a Lavender unas tardes anteriores a esta horrible noche. Había arreglado asistir junto a un alumno de Durmstrang, pero, a último momento, cambió de opinión. Lo vi en el Baile junto a Sally-Anne Perks, una chica de Hufflepuff, de nuestro mismo curso.

En cambio, Parvati siempre estuvo disponible.

Supongo que fue una salvación para Harry. Si no fuera por ella, hubiera bailado solo en el medio del Gran Salón, dando vueltas alrededor de las parejas de campeones.

Aunque no le prestó mucha atención a Patil. Sus ojos estuvieron clavados en Cho Chang toda la noche. Yo no lo había notado, ya que estuve tan furiosa con los comentarios de Ron que no podía pensar o reaccionar.

En el medio del Baile, Ginny me lo contó. Se la veía un poco decepcionada, pero al reaparecer Neville cambió de expresión y de tema. Luego, Viktor vino a buscarme para regresar a la pista, y la conversación terminó.

Y Ron tampoco fue muy agradable con Padma. Los vi sentados, junto a Harry y Parvati. Las gemelas movían los pies al compás de la música, deseando poder bailar. Al notar que sus parejas no les hacían caso, se fueron. Ron no paraba de contemplar a Viktor.

Supongo que yo tampoco fui la acompañante ideal. Me enfadé tanto con Ron que no le podía prestar mucha atención a Viktor, quien me hablaba sin darme un respiro. Me escapé un par de veces, una de ellas para encontrarme con Harry y Ron. Otra para tomar un poco de ponche, y otra simplemente porque me estaba atosigando.

¡Pobre Viktor! Él fue tan bueno y dulce conmigo, y yo lo ignoraba y huía…

Todo por culpa de Ron.

Y, luego, no pude evitar recordar mis comentarios.

'¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!'

¡Qué ingenua fui! ¿Ron se habrá dado cuenta de lo mucho que dejé en evidencia? Estuve tanto tiempo mostrándome indiferente con respecto al Baile, como si no me importara, como si me resultara lo mismo ir o no ir, tener pareja o no… Tanta actuación para arruinarlo todo con esa simple oración.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta, mediante esa pelea, que me molestó que no me invitara? ¿Qué me gustaría ir con él? ¿Qué estuve esperando, hasta último minuto, su invitación? ¿Qué, en un inexistente próximo baile, tiene total libertad de invitarme?

¿Lo habrá pensado?

Esas preguntas me asaltaron con más dudas.

¿Estará despierto ahora? ¿Estará pensando en el Baile? ¿O estará hablando con Harry, sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Estará analizando nuestra discusión? ¿Estará interpretando lo que dije? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Se arrepiente de no haberme invitado?

Un ronquido me aleja de mis propios pensamientos.

Lavender se había dormido. Anulé el sortilegio protector de las sedosas telas rojas, el cual impide que oiga a los demás, o que las cortinas sean abiertas por fuera. Parvati y Lavender lo han intentado muchas veces, sin resultados, pero nunca se les ocurrió usar magia.

En fin, corrí las cortinas, dejando mi desacomodada cama a la vista. El fuego emitía chispas y destellos, calentando el cuarto ante la congelada noche, la cual podía verse, alumbrada por una gigantesca luna, a través de las ventanas.

Lavender emitía leve suspiros entre sueños, y Parvati se movía de vez en cuando. Ellas no se ocultan tras las cortinas: no les molesta ser vistas.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que no soy la única con horribles recuerdos de esta noche. Supongo que, mañana por la mañana, Parvati le contará a Lavender lo que ocurrió con Harry y el porqué de su enfado. Lavender le contará sobre Seamus… evitando todo lo que pasó antes de que se fuera a dormir. Sí, después de esta noche, todo volverá a ser igual…

No. No es cierto.

Nada será igual después de esta noche.

Es decir, con Lavender no habrá diferencia: se olvidará de nuestra charla y del hecho de que la apañé y escuché, y sólo me hablará cuando tenga dudas con las tareas.

¿Cómo lo enfrentaré mañana? ¿Cómo dejaremos de lado el desacuerdo, la discusión, los gritos y mis lágrimas? ¿Llegaremos a dejarlo de lado? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

No, nada será igual.

Ron no querrá hablarme otra vez. Aunque yo tengo la razón en esta situación, y debería ser yo quien no le hable, por culpa de sus exageradas e infantiles acusaciones, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

Este estúpido Baile puso en juego nuestra amistad, si es que esa 'amistad' aún existe.

Y, si dejamos de ser amigos, ¿qué pasará con Harry?

Si nuestra amistad acaba mañana, no sé si querremos estar junto a Harry mientras el otro está presente, por cuestión de rabia y orgullo. ¿Cómo seremos los dos sus mejores amigos, si no podemos estar cerca?

Recuerdo en tercer año, lo difícil que fue para Harry estar con ambos, luego de una pelea tan tonta; en la cual yo también tenía razón, por cierto.

Pero esto es mucho más serio. Esto podrías ser una ruptura inminente. ¿Cómo lo manejará?

¿Dividirá sus tiempos para estar con ambos? ¿Con quién se sentará en clase? ¿Me abandonará y preferirá a Ron? ¿O me elegirá sobre Ron? ¿O nos abandonará a ambos por causar tanto drama?

Me he dado cuenta de que, durante todo este pensamiento, he estado sentada en el bordecillo de mi cama, con los pies desnudos sobre el piso, mirando un punto fijo. Reacciono, y voy al baño, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis compañeras, para cambiarme. Antes de abandonar el cuarto, cojo una ropa simple para poder dormir de una vez por todas.

-¡Lumos!- susurro, encendiendo mi varita con una tenue luz para iluminar el camino.

Bajo las escaleras, observando cómo los cuadros de las paredes están profundamente dormidos. Atravieso la desierta Sala Común, y abandono la Torre a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, a quién, por su borrachera, no parecía importarle mi huida.

El séptimo piso está a una larga distancia del Baño de Chicas, en el segundo piso. Me tomaría mucho tiempo llegar hasta allí…

¿Y si utilizo otro baño?

No me refiero al Baño de Chicos: no pienso entrar. Nunca.

¿Y el Baño de Prefectos?

Está en el quinto piso, el cual no queda tan lejos.

Decidida, comienzo a recorrer las escaleras con mis pies descalzos. El mármol frío de la primera escalera acaricia mis talones, hasta que un pensamiento me invade.

¿Y si hay prefectos en el baño? ¿Y si Filch me atrapa, rondando a estas horas? ¿Si los profesores están vigilando? ¿Y si un estudiante me delata?

Mi instinto me dice que corra a refugiarme en las sedosas mantas de mi cama, y estoy dando media vuelta para regresar, pero me detengo.

Pienso en Viktor, en el Baile, en lo que le espera a Harry y en Ron. Sobre todo en Ron.

Esta noche ya es demasiado mala. No puede empeorar.

Me olvido de las advertencias que mi cerebro me lanza, y recorro el camino hacia el quinto piso.

Procuro no hacer ruido, para no despertar a la gente que habita en los cuadros. Por suerte, no hay ni un alma en Hogwarts: todos están durmiendo. Me es imposible toparme con los profesores, con alumnos, con fantasmas o incluso con Peeves. Nadie está despierto a estas horas.

Al notar la oscuridad de los pasillos del quinto piso, me aferro más a mi varita. La mantengo cerca de mí, para no molestar a los retratos. Después de una larga búsqueda, encuentro una gran puerta de roble, junto a una mugrienta estatua de un mago confuso, con la placa rezando 'Boris el Desconcertado'.

Ésa era la puerta que conducía al Baño de Prefectos. Lo leí en 'Historia de Hogwarts'.

Pero un problema se presentó ante mis ojos: la puerta no tenía pomo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso habría que abrirla mediante un hechizo? ¿O con una contraseña?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, invoco, en voz baja:

-¡Alohomora!-

Pero nada sucedió.

Sólo quedaba la opción de una contraseña. ¿Y cómo rayos voy a averiguarla? No pienso regresar; ya he venido hasta aquí, a pesar del frío y el cansancio, armada con mi varita y mi ropa doblada en mi otra mano. Ya desafié las reglas del colegio y estoy decidida a entrar. El daño ya está hecho, no puedo regresar.

¿Estará oculta en alguna parte? No todos los prefectos recuerdan las contraseñas, como no todos los alumnos recuerdan las claves de sus Casas. Como Neville, por ejemplo.

Debe haber alguna forma de recordarla. ¿Qué puede ser?

Busco con la mirada algo inusual, algo que llame la atención. Pero no hay más que cuadros con personas roncando, un silencio infinito y unas cuantas telarañas sobre Boris, la estatua del mago junto a la puerta…

Y me doy cuenta.

Clavo mis ojos en la persona de roca, buscando una señal, una palabra, un sonido, un aroma, una textura, algo.

Boris no es más que un mago perdido, con aire confuso y cara preocupada. Tiene los guantes en las manos equivocadas, un sombrero puntiagudo y unas simples ropas, sin detalles o tramas. Lo miro de arriba abajo, dando vueltas a su alrededor, buscando una clave.

Dentro de su guate izquierdo, el cual está puesto en su mano derecha, hay un pequeño papel en forma de pelota. Rápidamente, lo tomo, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado.

Para mi sorpresa, el papel arrugado está vacío. Pero no tiene un color amarillento, ni demasiadas arrugas o cortes, por lo cual no es muy viejo. Lo acerco a mi nariz, para comprobar si huele a pergamino nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, huele fresco como un pino.

Y, allí, con el trozo de pergamino ante mi rostro, me doy cuenta.

Lo transformo en una pelotita y lo guardo en donde estaba, para luego acercarme a la puerta una vez más. Me acerco a su raspada y astillada madera, y susurro:

-Frescura de pino-

Para el placer de mis ojos, la puerta se abre.

Sin poder creerlo, entro, dejando que la puerta cierre sola. Y me maravillo con lo que veo.

Un cuarto bañado en lustroso mármol blanco, con una piscina enorme en el centro, rodeada por cientos de grifos dorados, todo alumbrado por una araña de oro gigante, la cual se suspendía en el aire. Junto a los grifos, había una incontable cantidad de toallas blancas, lociones y shampoos, además de jabones dorados y sales aromáticas. Toda la pared principal estaba ocupada por elegantes vitrinas de colores y el retrato de una sirena dormida. A un lado, en la otra pared, se hallaba un espejo enmarcado tan grande como el retrato de la Dama Gorda, acompañado de puros lavabos blancos y ventanas con delicadas cortinas cayendo con gracia ante el viento y las estrellas.

Cuidadosamente, apoyé mis ropas en el borde de la piscina. La idea de un baño allí parecía muy tentadora…

Para distraerme de ese pensamiento, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar algo más. Pero lo único con lo que me topé fue con mi propio reflejo, brindado gracias al gran espejo con marco dorado.

Mi cabello estaba más enmarañado de lo normal y, a pesar del tiempo, las lágrimas y el sudor por el baile no habían desaparecido. Tenía diminutas ojeras, causadas por el cansancio de la noche y la falta de sueño, y el maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto. No pude encontrar ninguna diferencia en cuanto a mi vestido, pero pude ver las ampollas y cicatrices que los tacones me habían dejado en mis pies.

Sí, necesitaba un baño.

Giré uno de los grifos, causando que, instantáneamente, los demás se abrieran de par en par. Agua de muchos colores comenzó a bajar por cada uno de ellos, tornándose transparente e incolora al tocar la piscina. Estas aguas estaban acompañadas por burbujas y espumas de muchos aromas.

No tardó mucho en llenarse. Habré pestañeado unas dos veces, hasta encontrar la piscina repleta de agua, espuma y burbujas juguetonas. El agua dejó de caer instantáneamente.

Lentamente, comienzo a desvestirme, dejando mis accesorios a un lado. Dejo mi vestido cuidadosamente doblado, junto a la ropa sin usar.

Meto uno de mis maltratados pies, acariciando el agua tibia y cristalina. Poco a poco, meto mi cuerpo entero, dejándome agobiar por las burbujas y los aromas dulces. Dejo escapar mis problemas en el agua, limpiando mi cara con el líquido puro y enjuagando mi cabello, el cual ya ha regresado a la normalidad.

Si Harry y Ron supieran que estoy aquí… '¿Qué ha pasado con la verdadera Hermione?' dirían.

O sólo Harry dirá esas palabras. Ron ni siquiera se enterará de que estoy aquí; para mañana no querrá saber nada más sobre mí.

No puedo evitar que unas silenciosas lágrimas recorran mi rostro. Cansada del llanto, me sumerjo en el agua, como si esa capa de líquidos podría acabar con mi tristeza. Comienzo a nadar, braceando y moviendo mis blancas piernas para tomar impulso. Dejo que mis cabellos se muevan como le plazcan, y vuelvo a la superficie de vez en cuando para recuperar aire.

Una vez cansada, apoyo mi cabeza suavemente en un bordillo, dejando mi cuerpo flotar.

El mañana me atormenta.

Harry tendrá que estar conmigo y con Ron, por separado. Esos momentos juntos no serán más que pasado; nunca volveremos a hablarnos. Ése vestido añil vaporoso no será más que el recordatorio de la noche que cambió mi vida para siempre: la noche en la que perdí un amigo y rompí las reglas por mí misma.

Guardaré esa túnica de gala en el fondo de mi baúl, amortiguada por millones de objetos, para no tener que volver a verla nunca más. Si no, mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las infantiles discusiones que reinaron la noche del Baile.

¿Y qué hay de Ron? ¿El también enterrará todo lo que le recuerde a esta noche, a nuestra amistad y a mí? ¿Intentará olvidarme?

Supongo que sí. Con las obvias señales de que nuestra amistad está a punto de morir…

Aunque Ron no es muy bueno analizando indirectas. Tal vez piensa que las tontas peleas pasarán con el tiempo, que son iguales a las habituales, a las que mantenemos todos los días. Ojalá fuera así.

Si, es posible. Ron no se preocupa mucho por las palabras ocultas en las conversaciones, desconoce que puede haber otro sentido, ignora todo lo que es descifrar. Tal vez mañana no se acuerde de nada. Ni de Padma, ni de Viktor, ni de nuestra disputa.

Que Merlín así lo quiera.

Quizás se preocupe por otros aspectos del Baile. Pude notar cómo se marchaban hacia los jardines con Harry: tal vez averiguaron algo. O sólo hablará sobre lo bien que lucía Fleur y el gran patán que es Percy. O tal vez intente ayudar a Harry con lo del huevo.

¿Cómo lo descifraron los otros campeones? Realmente, no se me ocurre nada.

Al notar que las fuerzas me abandonan y el cuerpo se me entumece, decido dar unas vueltas más. Pero al dar dos simples brazadas noto lo arrugada que tengo la piel, lo cual indica que ya es hora de salir. La espuma se había esfumado y el agua se tornó fría.

Con cuidado, intentando no resbalar, abandono la piscina. Noto cómo las aguas comienzan a desaparecer, siendo succionadas por el suave piso blanco que las retenía.

Aún asombrada, tomo dos toallas, para secar mi cuerpo y otra para mis enmarañados rizos.

Alejo cualquier gota que pudo haber quedado sobre mí, seco mi rostro y me cambio con mis livianas ropas para irme a dormir.

Encaminándome hacia la salida, le doy una última mirada al espejo.

Sí, soy una persona bastante diferente a la que entró hace un tiempo. Estoy completamente seca y reluciente, con mis pies no tan lastimados y el usual y esponjoso cabello cayéndome sobre los hombros. Había ahogado cualquier mal recuerdo del Baile en la piscina, dejando las preocupaciones y suposiciones a un lado, tan sólo por esta noche.

-Frescura de pino- digo, mirando hacia la gastada puerta de roble, la cual se abre silenciosamente.

Salgo, susurrando el encantamiento para encender mi varita, y dejo que las no tan oscuras sombras de los pasillos me envuelvan. Noto en algunas ventanas que el sol está asomándose, tiñendo el cielo de colores varios y despertando a los habitantes de varios retratos.

¿Cuántas horas he estado despierta?

-¡Eh!- me grita un hombre viejo, con una larga barba, desde el cuadro de uno de los atajos del quinto piso -¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Acaso quieres problemas con los profesores?-

Ni siquiera pensé en responderle.

Eché a correr con las fuerzas que me quedaban, acaparadas por la relajación del baño. Pienso en las consecuencias, una vez sucedido el crimen.

¿Y si los cuadros me delatan? ¿Si me encuentro con un profesor o con Filch? ¿O con un prefecto? ¿Me castigarían, por estar despierta a la madrugada y sin vestir las prendas del colegio?

Corro por las escaleras, anhelando alcanzar la torre de Gryffindor. Salto algunos escalones, deseando no toparme con ninguna trampa o que las mismas escaleras cambien de dirección…

Apenas piso el sexto piso, cuando siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta una cantarina voz familiar.

Me escondo detrás de una estatua de una bruja coja, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Me arrodillo para esconderme mejor, apagando mi varita, la cual no me hacía falta por los rayos del sol que invadían Hogwarts.

Nick Casi Decapitado buscaba desesperado una respuesta. ¡Me había atravesado en su camino a la Torre de Gryffindor!

-¡Puedo jurar que he tocado a alguien!- chillaba, moviendo su cabeza hacia todas partes, buscándome -¡Sal! No tengas miedo, no te haré daño…-

Y se me presentaron más dudas. ¿Salir o no salir? ¿Delatarme o quedarme esperando?

-Bien- comentó, enfadado –Si no piensas aparecer, me quedaré aquí esperando-

Y se quedó suspendido en el aire, quieto, esperando a que alguien se mostrara.

Supongo que ésa era mi señal para darle fin a todo. Me castigarían de todos modos. ¡Cómo desearía tener la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry en estos momentos! No había otra escapatoria… ¿O sí?

Arrepintiéndome desde lo más profundo, dejo escapar un embrujo. Un rayo azulado sale desprendido de mi varita, atravesando la traslúcida imagen de Nick y golpeando a un cuadro de las paredes, haciendo que se soltara uno de los clavos. ¡Qué puntería!

Nick sintió el escalofrío y dirigió su mirada hacia el retrato torcido: los personajes del mismo gritaban con miedo, siendo ayudados por sus vecinos. Ésa era mi oportunidad para escapar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me echo a correr hacia la última escalera que me toca recorrer. Siento cómo los magos y brujas de los retratos me señalan, acusándome, gritando '¡Fue ella, fue ella! ¡Castíguenla! ¡Tortúrenla! ¡Mátenla!'.

A pesar de que nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie esa noche, no hubo más remedio. Además, no pude haber herido a los retratos, ¿no?

Aliviada, llego ante la Dama Gorda, la cual dormía plácidamente.

-¡Luces de colores!- le grito, al notar la voz de Nick buscándome, sabiendo que puedo tenerlo enfrente mío en cualquier momento.

La Dama Gorda abre un ojo vagamente, me mira y lo vuelve a cerrar, fingiendo que está dormida.

Siento ésa presencia fantasmal más y más cerca…

-¡LUCES DE COLORES!- grito, golpeando rudamente su pintura.

-¡YA TE OÍ! ¡YA TE OÍ!- grita, enfadada y sorprendida, a causa del insomnio y la migraña, producto de las copas de más que bebió esa noche.

Crujiendo, abro el retrato con una fuerza impresionante, entro y lo cierro apresurada. Supongo que ese gran estruendo habrá despertado a más de un alumno, pero no me importa: ya estoy a salvo. Libre de acusaciones, de castigos, de preocupaciones.

A pesar de ya estar muy bien iluminada por el sol de la mañana, la Sala Común está totalmente vacía. De mala gana, subo las escaleras que dirigen hacia el dormitorio de chicas, rechinando los escalones con mis pies adoloridos.

Intento abrir la puerta con sigilo, para no despertar a mis compañeras.

Aventé mi vestido hacia la superficie de mi baúl, envolviendo mis joyas. Dejo la varita sobre la mesilla de luz junto a mi cama y me acuesto sobre mi lecho.

Supongo que fue una noche rara: dolor, adrenalina, peligro, odio…

-Odio es una palabra fuerte, Hermione- puedo oír cómo la voz de mi madre resuena en mi cabeza.

Siempre repetía esa frase en mis primeros años de colegio, cuando Ron era parte de mis tormentosas pesadillas. Y no mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.

Les enlistaba a mis padres todos lo que no me agradaba de él, lo que no soportaba, lo que odiaba.

Sí, odio es una palabra fuerte.

¿Qué pensarían ellos de mí si me hubieran visto hoy, abandonando mi cama para sólo tomar un baño, ignorando prohibiciones y amenazas?

¿Qué pensará Ron? ¿Me odiará?

Sí, el también lo hacía. Y le he dado muchas excusas para volver a hacerlo.

¿O me perdonará, como hace siempre? ¿Si me perdona, lo sentirá de verdad? ¿O lo hará porque Harry lo obligó?

Aún queda esa pequeña posibilidad de que nos retractemos de lo dicho y nos perdonemos mutuamente. Sí, una posibilidad casi inexistente, pero aún está allí. Usualmente es así.

Y si nos perdonamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que eso suceda? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

Si Ron me perdonara, no me arrepentiría de nada. Ni del Baile, ni de haber ido con Viktor, o el llanto, el enfado, el rencor, la escapada al Baño de Prefectos… Si Ron me perdonara, esas cosas no importarían.

Si Ron me perdonara, esa 'noche' no estaría completamente perdida.

Y haré todo lo posible para que nuestra amistad no acabe. Romperé las reglas que sean necesarias, junto a Harry, junto a él o incluso sola.

Si Ron me perdonara, no hubiera perdido lo que más me importa. Esas lágrimas derramadas no hubieran sido en vano.

Sí, no hay muchas posibilidades de que eso pase, pero las esperanzas no mueren jamás. Porque nunca se sabe lo que se espera de Ron.

Decido taparme con las sedosas mantas rojas de mi cama. Apoyo mi cabeza pulcra sobre la almohada, anhelando dormir, para saber lo que pasará mañana.

Para saber si Ron me ha olvidado, me ha perdonado o ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Cierro mis ojos y relajo mi cuerpo, dejándome invadir por el sueño, ignorando los fuertes rayos de sol que acechan el dormitorio de chicas. Sólo es cuestión de un par de sueños para saber qué pasará.

¿Me perdonará? ¿Me ignorará?

Merlín sólo sabrá. Supongo que es cuestión de esperar hasta volver a despertar.

Si Ron decide ignorarme y olvidarse de mi existencia, haré todo lo posible para que volvamos a ser amigos otra vez. Recorreré el mar a nado y el desierto a pie, lo que sea necesario.

Y, si Ron me perdona, nada de lo sucedido esta noche importaría mientras lo tenga a él a mi lado.

* * *

><p>Y lo demás es historia.<br>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les agradó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios en unas cuantas reviews, por favor!  
>Un secretillo: si esta historia tiene tanto éxito (Reviews, mensajes y 'agregaciones' a favoritos) como 'La Carta', añadiré otro capítulo contando la perspectiva de Ron. ¡Ustedes deciden!<p> 


End file.
